1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a method and apparatus for eliminating unwanted objects from a streaming image.
2. Background of the Invention
When watching streaming images or video, unwanted objects may appear with or in the stream that are not welcome or inappropriate. For example, some advertisement may be included on the lower corner or the images may include indecent objects.
Currently, this problem can be dealt with by fast forwarding through the image when a DVR is utilized, pre-editing of the frame by the image generator and be removing the frame from the streaming images. However, all these solutions do not allow the user to edit live streaming images or without totally eliminating the entire frame.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved method and apparatus for eliminating unwanted objects from streaming images.